Through the Rain
by Lumina13
Summary: Kohei Tsubasa's father died a few months ago and his new stepmother threw him out of the house. As he's sitting in the rain, completely drenched, a silver-haired guy gave him a umbrella. But who was this guy? And why did he make the effort of giving him an umbrella? Slash
1. A brown umbrella

**Hello there. :)**

**This is my first english story. I've actually written a few fanfictions in german and posted them on a german site.**

**But, well, this story isn't really popular there and I haven't got any reviews.**

**I'm german and I'm not that good in english so please excuse grammar an word mistakes. **

**I'm still learning. ;)**

**I'm hoping you'll like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_**A brown umbrella**_

With gloomy thoughts Tsubasa was starring at the wet pavement. The black-haired boy was sitting on that very ground, completely drenched from rain and looked into the distance. The tears that ran down his cheeks weren't able to be told apart with the raindrops and his dripping hair was hanging over his face.

* * *

_Kohei Tsubasa, a 20-year-old boy, who had grown up without a mother. His father, who had been a pretty well-known idol, had died a few months ago._ _Because, however his father had remarried and Minako, Tsubasa's stepmother and his half-sister Kimiko were integrated into the family, it seemed that the boy wouldn't have to go through that hard time alone. But after his father's death the two changed. His stepmother became a true fury and his half-sister a real diva. Tsubasa was sent to work to earn money for them._

_Now it had happened that Tsubasa had lost his job as a waiter due to time delay. Of course, the two women in the household were not happy about that. Without further ado they threw the black-haired out of the house._

* * *

Now we arrived back in the present.

Tsubasa was already sitting three hours in the rain, as something was thrown on his lap. Green eyes looked up and snatched a quick look at a young man with silver, spiky hair. Then, he turned his attention to the thrown object.

It was an umbrella...

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][]**

An annoyed Ranmaru waited impatiently for Reiji, who took plenty of time for changing his clothes. The two had an appointment with Camus and Ai at the Studio to record some songs for the next album. The silver-haired looked at the wall clock that hung in the living room; they were already 35 minutes too late.

Ranmaru snorted annoyed and glanced out of the big window. It was raining. He grimaced and went back to his room, searching for an umbrella. Because the members of STARISH were doing just something else, soothing silence met Ranmaru's ears as he stepped into the room.

He took the small brown umbrella out of the closet and lovingly stroked over his bass, which stood beside it, before he left the room and waited in front of the entrance of the mansion.

"Ran-Ran! What's with the grim face? ", a cheerful Reiji called to him. The brown-haired was running towards him, wearing a black and white striped shirt, a pair of jeans and a Brown anorak, moreover, a chain with a blue stone was dangling around his neck.

Ranmaru's face was still grim. "That took you so long?", he asked annoyed. Reiji played offended and looked to the side. "Not anybody can look like a wannabe-rocker.", said the brown-haired. The silver-haired narrowed his eyes slightly and remained silent. He wore his typical black shirt with a dark blue tie and his black and white checkered vest.

The two had just been out of the door, as the brown-haired opened up a huge umbrella, under that also Ranmaru would have found a place. However, the silver-haired deliberately kept distance, which had Reiji giggle amused. With his hands in his pockets, the umbrella hanging around his wrist, he walked behind the cheerful, which went the quickest route to the Studio, which was only a few blocks away from the master-course-estate.

Ranmaru only snorted annoyed as a response and walked silently. As the two of them arrived at a crossroad, at which they've to wait at a traffic light, until it would switch, the silver-haired caught a gaze of a huddled figure, which sat on the wet pavement, eyes to the ground.

Ranmaru's normal reaction now would have been, that he'd have averted the gaze uninterested in order to follow Reiji over the street, that the brown-haired was about to cross. However the silver-haired could recognize the gaze in the eyes of the figure, and this let him pause.

He knew that gaze, it even was very known to him. He closed his eyes for a short moment and remembered is own reflection. The same gaze from other eyes seemed to jump against him. Eyes full of mourning, pain, fear and despair.

Ranmaru sighed and let his feet finally carry him into the proximity of the huddled figure. Some meters away from it, he stopped and looked shortly at it. It was a boy with black hair, which stuck dripping in his face; his green eyes were dull and full of mourning and despair. The silver-haired sighed silently and gave the brown umbrella in his hand a short gaze, before he tossed it on the boy's lap without further ado.

Then, he turned around quickly on his heels and came back to the brown-haired, which, in the meantime, stood on the other side of the street, the rain repelled by his big orange umbrella. Ranmaru didn't look back and finally reached his band-colleague, who looked slightly perplexed at him. "What?!", the silver-haired said upset and went passed him.

"Nothing, nothing.", he replied. However Reji couldn't helped it but wondered where Ranmaru's umbrella was, that he had carried at his wrist.

As the two of them finally arrived at the studio after crossing more streets, they were already expected by an impatient Camus and a neutrally looking Ai. "You are too late.", the blue-eyed Camus noticed with a rejecting expression. "Not my problem.", Ranmaru replied and passed the two to go into the Interior of the building.

"Reiji was wasting time with changing clothes.", Ai said and followed the silver-haired into the studio. Camus only gave Reiji one annoying look and went with the brown-haired after the other band-members.

The silver-haired stroked through his wet hair and let his gaze move around. The co-workers of the studio did the last checkups and let the four members of Quartet Night wait in the recording room.

"Use an umbrella next time.", the blond-haired suddenly spoke and Ranmaru gave him an annoying look. "You make the whole studio wet. Water muffles the sound too much.", Camus added and couldn't care less about Ranmaru's gazes. Reiji laughed slightly. "Seems that Ran-Ran has lost his umbrella on the way.", the brown-haired interfered.

Now, Ai also became aware. "How can one lose an umbrella in the rain? The likelihood, that this happens, is very low, almost only 5 percent." Ranmaru only rolled his eyes and concentrated on the recording-microphone in front of him, the headphones he'd already put on.

During the recordings, Ranmaru's thoughts weren't completely on the song that he was singing with the others. Much more, they wandered to the figure of that boy, to which he had thrown the umbrella. Something told him, that he'd see this umbrella again very soon.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][]**

Tsubasa had stared at the brown umbrella, which was wrapped together lying on his lap for approximately 10 minutes, the rain still crackled thoughtlessly on his head, however, the tears had dried up. The dim thoughts had vanished from his head and he thought about the silver-haired guy instead, that had given him that umbrella.

Why should somebody make the effort of giving him an umbrella? He doubted that there was somebody, who cared about his health, or whether he was wet, or not. Even Tsubasa wasn't really interested in his currently condition. Besides his father, nobody was ever interested in this.

Slowly but surely he sensed the tears arising again and quickly displaced the thought of his father. Wasn't his death, the beginning of Tsubasa's misery? The black-haired shook silently his head. His father carried no blame, he couldn't have suspected how profit-seeking his new wife and daughter would become. No, his father had no idea how much Tsubasa would suffer from them.

At this moment, he wished to be back at his father's side. His father, who had always read a history to him in the evenings, as he was younger. His father, who had sung with him for hours and had admired Tsubasa's clear voice, which was hated and despised by Minako and Kimiko. The boy simply knew no more, what he should believe.

Nobody besides his father and the left family-members had ever heard him singing, and therefore the black-haired couldn't really form an opinion himself. And singing was very precious to him. He almost despaired, then he thought about his voice sounding dreadful for people, or that other people remained automatically distant towards him because of it. Or would they rather avoid him like the plague?

Tsubasa closed his green eyes and sighed frustrated. The umbrella in his hand was nearly forgotten while the tears ran over his cheeks again and mixed themselves with the streaming rain.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. :)**

**I'd be really happy if you write reviews. I'd really like to know, if the characters are OOC, or not.**

**Bye,**

** Lumina13**


	2. Sympathizing Samaritan

**Hello folks, here's my new chapter.  
**

**Don't forget: I'm german and I'm not that good in English.**

**Have fun. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_**Sympathizing **__**Samaritan**_

Two days had passed since Ranmaru had thrown his umbrella to the figure on the street. In retrospect it seemed ridiculous to the silver-haired, that he had done that. Apart from Reiji, who had bothered him for hours what at last happened with the umbrella.

Ranmaru sighed and got up from his current place of refuge, his bed, and stepped out of the room. It was free of Masato and Ren, who went nearly every day on his nerves. Since the UtaPri-Award it just got worse.

His hands buried in the pockets of his pants the silver-haired strolled through the estate and had finally arrived at the door. A quick look outside showed him that it rained again, exactly as yesterday and the day before yesterday. Annoyed he sighed, but went still outside, where the wet drops immediately fell on his hair and face.

Ranmaru sank slowly into thoughts while his feet carried him to an unknown location, only they really knew. The silver-haired idol however thought back to the UtaPri-Award.

Had he really changed because of STARISH? He couldn't believe it, but even Camus said that they all had changed, including him. Only the count of Permafrost seemed to waste any thought about having changed himself. Ranmaru shook his head slightly. No, the blonde was too arrogant to recognize that.

He stopped and raised the gaze of his two-coloured eyes. He was at the same crossroad as the day before yesterday, when he went to the Studio with Reiji. The same crossroad where the figure had crouched. The same crossroad where the figure now cowered again, this time with a brown, unopened umbrella on its lap.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Tsubasa sniffled quietly, had no intention to open the umbrella to protect himself from the roaring rain, that slowly but surely seemed to penetrate into his bones. Yesterday, the black-haired had tried again to talk to his stepmother and to persuade her to let him go home.

But had both of them had made it clear that he never should show his face at the house. Finally, Tsubasa was a real orphan.

He had not dared to touch the umbrella, also because he didn't care, whether the cold rain soaked him, or his health could be endangered. He didn't care anymore.

His green eyes were duller than before and he said to feel a slight dizziness, which slowly seemed to grip his head. His eyes were red from crying, with which he had spent the last few hours. He pulled his jacket tighter around his body; it was however the only thing that protected him from the cold weather.

He was still staring at the ground, where now a pair of black shoes appeared in his vision. Slowly, he lifted his eyes and saw a silver-haired man with different coloured eyes looking down at him. Rage spoke from his face and made Tsubasa wince slightly. He still remembered the beatings from his stepmother, with whom she had chased him out of the house.

The stranger seemed to feel his fear and knelt down to his height, his eyes held still a little anger, but also a kind of annoyance. "Just use the stupid umbrella already.", he said slightly impatient. Tsubasa blinked confused and then it dawned on him.

The man before him had to be the owner of the umbrella, therefore the silver-haired, that he saw two days ago. Quickly, he held out the umbrella to him. "S-Sorry.", he brought out and squinted his eyes. He almost already expected that the stranger would start shouting at him, or would scold him at least. However that wasn't the case.

He heard a quiet sigh and opened his eyes again. The silver-haired looked at him with a strange gaze in the eyes and Tsubasa lowered his gaze and stared at the asphalt before him. A slight sneezing escaped his nose and he sniffled quietly, anxious not to show the stranger, how he was. After all, it was none of his business. Not, that wild-foreign people cared about each other.

"Simply use the umbrella, okay? Otherwise, I have given it to you for nothing.", the silver-haired said and rose again slowly. He got a louder sneezing as answer and an even louder sniffle. The young man blinked and then looked at the picture of misery before. He seemed to consider something and finally then closed the eyes, while sighing quietly.

"What is your name?", the stranger suddenly asked and made the black-haired listen up. Green eyes met purple and silver. "Kohei Tsubasa.", he said clearly and pulled his jacket tighter around himself. "Kurosaki Ranmaru.", the silver-haired replied and rose completely. He got a cell phone from his pants-bag and dialed a number from the telephone book.

"Hello? Reiji speaking~!", it echoed from the handset, Ranmaru gave a quiet growl. "Ah, Ran-Ran! What can I do for you?", the answer came immediately. Another snarl. "Your snarl is distinctive, Ran-Ran! Don't be mean~!", the brown-haired whined on the other end. Ranmaru could imagine very well how annoyed all people near Reiji would have been, if they got to listen to this conversation.

"I bring somebody along. It doesn't matter to me whether Saotome is alright with it, or not. But tell someone that he's going to stay some time.", the silver-haired said unpretentious and then hung up without waiting for an answer. Sighing Ranmaru put away the cell phone again and then turned to the crouching boy. Again, he wondered why he actually did this.

"Get up, you're coming along with me.", the simple invitation came. Tsubasa looked up with astonishment and sat stunned there without moving. The silver-haired seemed to become more impatient and didn't make any secret of it either. The black-haired set about to get up and got difficulties to hold his balance, since he suddenly became a bit dizzy.

Ranmaru seemed to notice this and supported him just in time. He grabbed the soaked Tsubasa by the arm and pulled him along, the black-haired carried the brown umbrella obediently with him.

The whole way no one of them talked. Tsubasa was too perplexed - and honestly also a bit intimidated by Ranmarus appearance and gaze - to say something, to Ranmaru it simply didn't seem to be necessary. So, he pulled the black-haired silently along with him, while he noticed that the other had serious difficulties to remain awake and to hold his balance.

At this moment the silver-haired was more than glad, that the master-course-estate didn't lie far. He hardly believed that he otherwise would have taken Tsubasa with himself. Also because he acted totally out of character. Was this also a change, which was brought by STARISH?

Tsubasa meanwhile put every effort in it to remain awake and almost would have stumbled over all possible matters, if Ranmaru hadn't always pulled him along. He wondered where the silver-haired wanted to go with him. Did he really wanted to help him? But why should he? What brought it to him, if he did? Exactly nothing. The same thing Tsubasa possessed at the moment, nothing...

After a further 10 minutes the two had arrived at a big building that rather resembled a villa, as a house. While Tsubasa was still astonished from this site, Ranmaru simply packed him on the arm and almost dragged him into the inside of the building.

The silver-haired was glad to meet nobody in the foyer, this would only have piled up unnecessary questions. Secretly he hoped that Reiji was at least so intelligent and had said something to Saotome. Although the brown-haired had no clue, what Ranmaru was up to in this matter, but he would nevertheless help him. In the end it was Reiji, of which we spoke here.

Ranmaru pulled the black-haired along with him until he stopped in front of a door, at which the name-tags were empty. It was an empty room, that hadn't been used for more than months. It was very suitable for guests - or for found people - to be placed in.

Behind him, he closed the door and moved the black-haired to the bed, where he finally let go him. Tsubasa dropped exhausted on the bed. "I bring you clothes and then you sleep, understood?" Tsubasa nodded intimidated and observed, as the silver-haired left the room.

The black-haired peeled tiredly from the soaked jacket and just noticed the brown umbrella, that he still firmly embraced by his right hand. He let carefully go of it and put it on a table, which stood beside the bed. The room he was in seemed to be uninhabited, at least everything pointed to that fact.

The bed big so that two people could probably find a place in it without problems. It was covered with a simple white bed-linen and seemed unused. Furthermore, a simple closet of wood, a small, empty shelf and the table beside the bed were in the room. Everything was much simply held; even the walls possessed a simple white. Per se the area therefore seemed empty and uninhabited.

The door opened and the silver-haired entered again, on the arm a few garments, his gaze seemed annoyed even if Tsubasa wondered slowly because of what the other seemed constantly annoyed.

Ranmaru laid the clothing stack on the bed, directly beside the sitting Tsubasa, who curiously observed him. Ranmaru stroked through his hair and then sighed.

"That's a kind of guest room. You'll be staying here, understood?" The silver-haired singer tried to sound so quietly and kindly as possible, failed however miserably and let it rather sound like a command. Tsubasa nodded silently. "For once don't leave this room, I will come back and will keep an eye on you.", he added and turned already away from the black-haired as the other muttered something.

"Mhm?" Ranmarus gaze glided back to the other person. Tsubasa looked at the ground. "Thank you, Kurosaki-san.", he finally said quietly. "Mhm.", the silver-haired replied, opened the door and left the room, leaving Tsubasa alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**I'll be very happy if you review.**

**I'd like to know if you like my story.**

**Bye,**

**Lumina13**


	3. Banished

**Hey, people. :)**

**Here's my next chapter.**

**Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I dit while writing. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_**Banished**_

Ranmaru closed his eyes and leaned against the outside of his room-door. What had he just done there? Had he really picked up a foreign boy and brought him here? In retrospect he could punch himself in the stomach. 

What the hell had gotten into him? 

"Kurosaki-san?", he suddenly heard a female voice. The silver-haired opened his eyes and met anxiously looking yellow eyes. "What do you want?", it came slightly hostile from him. "I-I only thought, t-that maybe something's not right.", she stuttered. "Even if, it doesn't really concern you." Haruka winced visibly and hurried away with fast steps. 

"That wasn't very nice, Ran-Ran." Reiji came from the opposite direction and smiled at the redhead shortly, before he came to a halt beside the silver-haired and then looked seriously at him. "What's the matter with that subject on the cell phone a moment ago?", the brown-haired wanted to know and caught the gaze of two-colored eyes. 

Ranmaru only sighed and signified Reiji to follow him. The two walked silently along the corridor, before they stopped in front of the room, in which the silver-haired had brought Tsubasa and opened the door. Meanwhile the black-haired was lying in the bed, the blanket pulled up to his neck. His breath came quietly and regular which indicated that he was sleeping. 

The wet clothes were lying on the table beside the bed, under which a small water-puddle had refined meanwhile. Reiji's confused gaze landed on the sleeping figure, then, it wandered to the puddle on the ground. "Who is this, Ran-Ran?" "Tsubasa, I've found him on the street in the rain." The brown-haired turned his gaze back to his band-colleague and raised an eyebrow. 

"I didn't know you've got a thing for strays." Ranmaru only growled annoyed and gave the boy under the blanket a short look. "He reminded me of something.", he muttered absent-mindedly and sank slowly into his memories. 

_"Sorry, man, but I'm leaving the band. You'll probably have to look for somebody else." "What the hell!? You can't do this! I thought we'll be always friends! Hey!"_

Ranmaru closed his eyes and quickly dispelled these thoughts. "Everything all right, Ran-Ran?" The brown-haired gave him a concerned look. The silver-haired only snorted and pulled Reiji out of the room, to let the boy sleep in silence. 

"Usually you're not that `tender-hearted´.", the gray-eyed noticed dryly as Ranmaru had closed the room-door behind them. The idol just gave him a hostile gaze. The brown-haired sighed. "I talked to Shining-san and told him a story about a relative or something.", he said, the silver-haired only looked up shortly and then nodded absent-mindedly. However, he made no intention to thank his band-colleague; the other one wasn't really expecting it either. 

Silently they averted each other and went quietly their ways. Reiji really wondered what was wrong with the other one and was thrilled to find out the whole truth. 

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

_"What do you still want here?!", Minako yelled at the black-haired. He jumped visibly and resigned a step. "Why don't you simply vanish? Nobody needs you.", Kimiko joined, who had appeared beside his stepmother. Tsubasa lowered his gaze and stared at his shoes with watery eyes._

_"Just vanish!", his stepmother repeated and slapped him. The black-haired jerked away and went backwards to the front door, which he then opened and stepped outdoors. The door was slammed closed behind him, and made his way to the crossroad at which he had spent the last hours, the brown umbrella in his hand._

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Tsubasa jolted awake and stared with stretched eyes at a foreign blanket. It took a while until the black-haired remembered that he was in a room, in which Ranmaru had led him. He looked thoughtfully around his surroundings and his gaze got stuck at the wet garments, which were lying over the small table beside the bed. A small puddle that testified that the clothes probably must have been very wet, had refined under them. 

The black-haired sighed and sat up further. He was really glad, that the silver-haired had offered him to stay, but he felt a bit guilty. Something told him that Ranmaru wasn't the type of person, who brought charity to other people. But if that was the case, why had he taken Tsubasa along with him? 

The black-haired closed his green eyes. He thought back to his dream and sighed sorrowfully. Why had everybody to treat him so bad? What had he done to them that they responded so adversely? 

The door-handle was pushed down, and he recognized a silvery mop of hair. "Kurosaki-san?", the black-haired determined with astonishment. "You're doing better?", the silver-haired asked, but however didn't look at him. "Yes, thank you again.", he replied. An annoying growl by Ranmaru. "I am no Samaritan.", he said and looked at the other with a grim expression. Tsubasa nodded. 

Ranmaru recognized as something changed in the gaze of the black-haired. The green eyes became expressionless. "I won't cause you any trouble and I will vanish as soon as possible.", Tsubasa said and looked at his hands, which gripped the white blanket. Ranmaru narrowed his eyes. He didn't know why, however this black-haired boy reminded him of himself. Betrayed by all, left by all, on his own. 

The silver-haired sighed and closed his eyes for a short moment. "Why didn't you use the umbrella?", he then asked. Tsubasa didn't lift the gaze of his eyes and dug the nails a little more firmly into the blanket. "Because I am not concerned, whether I become sick, or not. Nobody is concerned with it either." The last part of the sentence he only muttered. 

Before the black-haired could prevent it the tears streamed down his cheeks. He turned the head towards the side in order not to show Ranmaru the tears. The other one closed the eyes shortly and took a step towards the bed. "To let yourself be guided by other people is bullshit! You're the only one, that should be concerned about your health, understood?!", the silver-haired hissed at him. Tsubasa looked up to him with watery eyes and met angrily glistening pupils, which possessed different colours. 

Tsubasa couldn't help it, but was intrigued by them. He never had seen somebody with differently-coloured eyes "Stop crying.", Ranmaru said, now somewhat more softly. The furious expression in his face slowly disappeared and he turned away sighing, then he ran his hand through his hair. 

"You're awakening too many memories...", he muttered to himself. "Can...can I maybe stay here longer?", the black-haired asked carefully and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Why?" Tsubasa looked to the side. "My stepmother and my stepsister threw me out of the house.", he confessed abashedly. 

The silver-haired raised an eyebrow, and then his expression became grim. "Always, it's women, who provoke all that trouble.", he rumbled, Tsubasa looked up with astonishment. It just seemed like his saviour possessed an aversion to women. He really wondered what the reason was... 

"Stay as long as you want to.", Ranmaru then said and hurried from the room with a grim expression, shutting the door behind him. Tsubasa blinked and then leaned back on the mattress. Thoughtfully, he stared at the blanket. Ranmaru was like a book with seven seals; he nevertheless was fascinating and had something that Tsubasa was accelerated by. The black-haired wanted to reveal his secrets and in particular he wanted to know why he seemed to have such an aversion to women. 

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Ranmaru hurried through the corridor of the master-course-estate while his thoughts wandered back to his own past. He could really understand well, how Tsubasa was feeling. "Woah Ran-Ran! What's wrong with you?", Reji wanted to know, who came on towards him. "It doesn't concern you.", the silver-haired rumbled back. 

The brown-haired blinked and gave his band-colleague a concerned look. "Everything all right?", he asked and got an irritated gaze as an answer. The silver-haired hurried past him and collided with Haruka, who was coming around the corner. The redhead fell to the ground and Ranmaru gave her a dark gaze. "Little lamb, are you alright?" The silver-haired recognized Jinguji Ren, who was standing behind the composer and helped her up. 

"Yes, I'm alright.", she smiled. "Nanami? Did something happen?" Hijirikawa Masato approached them. Ranmaru snorted. "Please be a little more careful, Kurosaki-senpai.", the blue-haired said. He earned a scowl. "I don't care.", he replied and strode past the three. They kept standing in the corridor confused. 

Reji sighed. "Since this matter, he isn't normal anymore.", he thought to himself. "Which matter?", Ren wanted to know. The brown-haired blinked and weighed out, whether he should tell them, or not; he finally decided in favour for it. He sighed again, and then walked to his Kohai. "It began with his umbrella..." 

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Ranmaru leaned against the room-door and closed his eyes. He had to calm down. He simply couldn't help it, but became furious then he had found out that Tsubasa had also experienced sorrow through women. Even if the silver-haired was not among the people, who were sympathetic, he nevertheless sensed a strange fury at the two women, who had thrown the black-haired out of his house. 

And he was more than confused by this feeling. What was wrong with him? 

* * *

**Hope, it was worth your time.**

**I'd be happy if you review and tell me**

**if my characters are OOC, or not.**

**I'd be glad to correct them, if that's the case.**

**Bye,**

** Lumina13**


End file.
